Timeline
Q2 2615 Reuters reports the New European Union engaged in a whirlwind political tour of neighboring nations largely aimed at improving relations with neighbors. For the most part such overtures are well received, but the NEU ambassador met with protests on Kodiak as many citizens of the Republic express fears about the European Union attempting to exercise control over its smaller neighbors. On Walhalla, the American Arm News Agency televises a speech where the president of the Charybdian Confederation expresses concern with the NEU visit, especially given the tension between his world and the Free Republic over the recent naval skirmish at R18. A further report details the carnage of the battle, images show shattered hulks of attack ships in decaying orbit over a blue-green gas giant in the R18 system. On Moskva, the Internet News Agency of the Soviet Union (INASU) reports on massive military parades held as the state celebrates the historic end of the Third World War and all the brave Russians who participated in that conflict. This celebration coincides with the traditional May Day parades of the nation. Representatives of the New Danzig Pact are also present to celebrate joint Russian heritage. The parades reflect the current state of Soviet military gear and as such many foreign observers are present to see the latest Soviet weapons and ships exhibited. The Galactic News Network reports on military maneuvers conducted by the Austronesian Vanguard. An Vanguard battle fleet has been sighted by numbers of civilian ships patrolling along its borders. This movement has proved divisive amongst observers of the often isolationist Vanguard with some, like the Chairman of l'Alliance Julian Venuto, calling the movement "A threatening stance". Others, like government of Neo Hokkaido, see the action as routine. On Thetopia within Scientology space, GNN reports of a terrorist attack on a Scientology reeducation center of which the results are unclear. Scientology Today has also reported on the incident, clarifying that there was an industrial accident of unknown origin which tragically claimed the life of a number of patients at an intensive care medical facility. Reuters reports that most of the rioting on NDP worlds has been quelled largely through stringent curfews enforced by military personnel. The New Danzig Pact released a statement declaring a state of emergency until the troublemakers and counter-revolutionaries within their country are brought to justice, this has resulted in a large call up of reservists and militia personnel. The GNN reports that their reporters have been expelled from Pact space until the emergency has ended. On Xihe IV, The GNN covers a non-aggression pact signed between the NUSSR and Xihe Suns Corporation, both of whose representatives express an interest in preserving peace for the future. Also of interest in Xihe Corporation territory is a pirate attack reported by the GNN, there are numerous casualties, Xihe security officials, who spoke under the condition anonymity as they were not authorized to speak on the matter, placed blame for the attack on Coronan pirate gangs operating over the border. Finally in Xihe news, the CEO of Xihe Suns is offering a "Nebulae Grant" for open application. According to the press release, anyone may apply to win the grant (3 shares), including private companies, universities, and national governments. The winner of the grant would receive the previously mentioned shares including a provided state-of-the-art research facility. Time allotted for the grant varies based on the requested time from the applicant (between 1-3 years). On Terra, Featherstone-Boeddeker has released its official Q1 2165 Economic ranking of all galactic powers. Featherstone-Boeddeker continues to be the premier economic authority in the galaxy, calculating all galactic wealth and dividing this wealth into "Shares" of the galactic economy. Q1 2615 Protests in the New Danzig pact on Rodinu are violently put down. Footage smuggled out of the nation shows unarmed protestors facing down against armored vehicles and heavily armed soldiers. The protests stem from the NDPs deepening financial crisis as the Rightfall Republic's Central Bank denied the NDP a loan extension to cushion the recent agricultural failures across the NDP. In the Sol System, the Regent of the Terran League, Sandeep Modi, has vetoed a requested vote on the planet Delta for independence from the League. The Neo Hokkaido Defense Fleet sorties against incursion by Airish mining vessels in the J21 system, After a tense standoff, the Airish vessels withdraw. This is another tense incident in a string of such incidents in Airish space as the King of Eire, Brannigan bin Abdulaziz, continues to press claims against the systems surrounding his territory. This conflict has caused a direct spike in the price of weapons systems and ships as Eire conducts a heated armarment program. To the Galactic South, in the American Arm, a battle is fought over the uninhabited star system designated R18, located between Jefferson and False Hope. The battle, while small, ended in victory for the Kodiak Free Republic who drove off what their president labeled "a hostile incursion" by the Charybdians. The Charybidan President called the situation "Grave" and reiterated that the Charybdian naval vessels involved had been on routine patrols of their frontier with Kodiak when navigational difficulties forced them to stop in R18.